El oscuro secreto de Haymich Avernathy
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: [parodia con mucha OOcness] ¿Algúna vez pensaron cómo hubieran sido los juegos, si las cartas clow se colaran entre las armas a utilizar? Estos son los juegos de nuestro más reciente card captor, Haymitch!


*nota*

Este fic participa en el minireto de Agosto del torneo entre distritos, del foro al final de la pradera.

Básicamente, el reto consistía en elegir un objeto de otro fandom, y usarlo en algún contexto Panémico. Ya fuera en los juegos, antes, o después.

El objeto que elegí fueron las cartas Clow, de Sakura card captor.

Quise intentar algo parecido a una parodia pero... Bueno, salió esto.

[Advertencias: Demasiado normal para parodia, y demasiado bizarro para cualquier otro género. Poca explicación y un Haymitch muy OOC.]

Ni los juegos del hambre, ni las lindas y útiles cartas clow fueron ideas de esta mente loca.

El secreto de Haymitch Avernathy 

Corrió a toda prisa alejándose del baño de sangre y hasta alcanzar lo más remoto de esa arena llena de color. 

Tomar una mochila cuando todos estuvieran enfrascados en la batalla y salir de ahí en el menor tiempo posible. 

Haymitch Avernathy era temerario. Pero, no era estúpido, y sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir. 

Generalmente, las mochilas contenían comida, o armas, o algo que entrara en las necesidades básicas. Así que imaginen la sorpresa de nuestro "todavía no, borracho favorito, " Cuando al abrirla encontró nada más y nada menos que: 

Un libro completamente en blanco, en cuyo interior solo se encontraba un mazo de cartas rosadas con dibujos muy extraños en ellas. 

—pero que caraj?, digo, esto tiene que ser una broma!— ¿Cómo esperaban que ganara unos juegos con el doble de tributos usando nada más que.. ¡esas cartas que no intimidaban ni al más inofensivo de los mutos? 

—que esperan que haga? ¿ir por ahí asustando a muto y tributo con estas cosas?.. Ni que fuera una niña con poderes mágicos de caricatura japonesa!— 

Tomando en cuenta que gran parte de lo que se encontraba en aquella arena tenía un aspecto irreal, demasiado vello y de apariencia para nada letal, Haymitch llegó a la conclusión de que podía tratarse de unas flechas muy peculiares así que lo intentó. 

Sostuvo una de las cartas en alto y apuntó hacia el árbol más cercano. En ese momento, los dibujos de alguna forma cobraron sentido en su mente. 

—Vuelo? por qué?— pero no pudo ni terminar de formularse la pregunta de por qué, si su teoría era cierta la carta tenía escrita la palabra "vuelo"; porque en cuestión de segundos, se encontró a sí mismo flotando en el aire con la carta en una mano, envuelto en un resplandor tan intenso como el de Eduard Cullen cuando le da el sol. 

—Y no, no corría sangre vampírica por sus venas. Así que fans de él vampiro fosforescente, no se emocionen de más. 

—Funcionan! no de la forma que imaginé, pero ¿a quien le importa? Estoy volando! I believe I can fly— Exclamó y cantó con alegría para nada característica de su persona. 

Ahora la pregunta del millón era, cómo en el nombre de los 13 distritos de Panem, ¿se aterrizaba una carta?

******* 

Había logrado sobrevivir varios días gracias a estas milagrosas cartas que vaya uno a saber como, aprendió a leer y usar. Y resultaron ser bastante útiles. Lo mantuvieron oculto, le permitieron robar algo de comida, hasta tenía la ubicación de cada uno de los tributos restantes. Incluso había encontrado una aliada, que lo abandonó al creerlo loco después de verlo posar y decir cosas extrañas como "regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Clow" 

Supo después que la chica había muerto, pero ahora no era algo que le preocupara. En ese momento, estaba escondido a unos metros de donde los últimos tributos profesionales que quedaban tenían su campamento. Había llegado hasta allí gracias a la carta del silencia y a la de las sombras que se encargaba de ocultarlo. Pero pasó algo que nadie, ni si quiera Haymitch planes locos que increíblemente funcionan Avernathy se hubiera esperado. 

Salió el sol, y no, no era un vampiro. Ya aclaramos ese punto. El efecto de la carta sombra se desvaneció, y fue atacado antes de poder terminar de decir "liberate" 

Estaba apunto de morir a manos del tributo del distrito 1, cuando un sinsajo voló sobre su cabeza y silvó algo ininteligible. 

Entonces, Haymitch se iluminó. Tomó una carta al hazar y recitó algo que había leído por ahí.. 

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Haymitch! El alcoholico anónimo que aceptó la mición contigo… ¡liberate!"

Y lanzó dos cartas al hazar, creando así una tormenta imposible de controlar y siendo el último sobreviviente. 

Y así nació un nuevo vencedor, que años más tarde se volvería el más flojo de los mentores y el menos sobrio, y décadas después formaría parte de una revelión. 

Pero el secreto que hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a revelar es que en sus tiempos libres, Haymitch Avernathy es un card captor. Y para que nadie sospechara de ello escribió la historia de La valiente niña que recolectó las cartas y salvó al mundo. 

Fin  
No tengo idea de como explicar esto, o lo que se me pasó por la cabeza y que tenga sentido, supongo que es porque sencillamente, no lo tiene.  
Pero, no es ese el punto de las parodias? Ade más, Haymitch es el personaje más parodiable que existe, sobre todo si hay que ponerlo como magical girl que lucha por el amor y la justicia (?)

Bueno, esto, para variar, no salió como quería, pero por lo menos salió algo.

no me tiren tomates, ya no voy a volver a meterme en miciones tan imposibles como esta.

No tengo mucho más que agregar, así que, nos leemos por ahí.

Suerte a las de más en el torneo


End file.
